Swallowed in the Sea
by Malfoy's Mate
Summary: Hermione had enough, she loves Draco but he never realized he loved her too until she left him. Now He’ll do anything as he tries to get her back.


Song: Swallowed In The Sea  
Artist: Coldplay

Summary: Hermione had enough, she loves Draco but he never realized he loved her too until she left him. Now He'll do anything as he tries to get her back.

Here it is!

* * *

**_You cut me down a tree  
And brought it back to me  
And that's what made me see  
Where I was going wrong_**

Draco sat quietly, looking out the window of their room as he watched Hermione get into the cab and leave his house.

A tear slid down her face, "I love you Draco Malfoy, but it seems you will never love me back." She whispered to the figure staring out a window that was getting smaller and smaller as she drove away.

The house seemed so empty with out Hermione's books and knickknacks all over the place.

_**You put me on a shelf  
And kept me for yourself  
I can only blame myself  
You can only blame me**_

He reached over and found a night gown that he gave Hermione still lying on the ground from when she changed to go to work this morning. Draco reached down and picked it up. Her smell was still on it: Vanilla and Honey.

"Why am I feeling this way? I didn't want to love her, dammit!" Draco yelled and picked up his swifter of fire whiskey, "Why did she leave? _Why did she leave me?_" He threw the swifter of whiskey at the wall and watched the glass shatter, and liquid run down the wall to the hard wood floor. As he himself slid to the floor like the brandy on the wall, he whispered to himself, "I need you Hermione."  
**  
_And I could write a song  
A hundred miles long  
Well, that's where I belong  
And you belong with me_**_  
_

Suddenly an owl came flying into the room and dropped a letter and a present off in Draco's Lap.

_Dearest Draco,_

_Happy Anniversary! Who would have thought that you and I would last a full year huh? Well I know its weird getting a letter from me, when I'm right next to you, but I wanted to surprise you. I hope you like the present!_

_Love Always and Forever,_

_Hermione Emma Granger_

She obviously sent it before she got here from work. He opened the box to find a picture in a frame and a icy glass heart that inscribed in the middle was 'I Love You'. The picture was of him and her they were dancing, laughing, and every once in a while Draco would kiss her then make an move by grabbing her butt, and Hermione would just laugh and smack his hand away.

_  
**And I could write it down  
or spread it all around  
Get lost and then get found  
Or swallowed in the sea  
**_

Draco decided to write her a letter wishing for her to come back.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Baby, please don't do this. I need you so much you don't understand. I just-_

Draco took the parchment and ripped it up then threw it out the window where it scattered in the wind. He watched as some landed into his pond that Hermione insisted be built. She was thinking of the future… of their future. Draco knew what Hermione was thinking when they built it, but he pushed her thought aside.

_  
**You put me on a line  
And hung me out to dry  
And darling that's when I  
Decided to go to sea  
**_

Now as he sat there thinking about Hermione's thoughts and dreams of a future together, only did he realize that he, Draco Malfoy, wanted those thoughts and dreams as well.

He decided that he wasn't going to let her get away that easily, and quickly grabbed his jacket and rushed down the stairs to his broom.

_  
**You cut me down to size  
And opened up my eyes  
Made me realize  
What I could not see  
**_

"I can't let her leave me," Draco said out to no one. Then as if it was a shock to him he said, "I can't let her leave me, because I love her." Quickly he grabbed a box and shoved it into his pocket and rushed outside.

He kicked off from the ground and flew towards the only place he could think of, her parents' home.

_  
**And I could write a book  
The one they'll say that shook  
The world, and then it took  
It took it back from me  
**_

As he reached their home he hurriedly ran to the door and with out even knocking came running inside, "Mr. Granger, Helen, please you have to tell me where Hermione is." Draco said while reaching out to Helen Granger.

Helen took his hand in hers, "Draco, we promised we wouldn't tell you."

"Boy, you hurt my daughter," Mr. Granger said in a way that if the situation wasn't like this, Draco would have laughed in his face.

"Please I made a mistake. Please tell me where she is," Draco pleaded.

_  
**And I could write it down  
Or spread it all around  
Get lost and then get found  
And you'll come back to me  
Not swallowed in the sea  
**_

Helen looked at her husband then back into Draco's pleading eyes, "Hermione's at Ginny and Harry's house."

Draco's eyes lit up, "Oh thank you Helen-" Draco began but Helen interrupted,

"You hurt her again Draco, I'll come after you," Helen said in an icy tone that told Draco it wasn't a threat, it was a promise.

Draco smiled, "You wont have to worry, I plan on marrying her, _mom_," Draco said emphasizing on the word Mom.

Helen and Thomas smiled at each other and watched as Draco rushed out to go find Hermione and get her back.

_  
**Ooh...** _

**And I could write a song  
A hundred miles long  
Well, that's where I belong  
And you belong with me**

'Now where is their house,' Draco thought as once again he was in the air and on his way. 'I know the general area, crap why didn't I remember to write down their address!' Draco traveled all the way back to the Wizarding World, then when to Gnome Avenue, where he began to search, house to house for some evidence as to if it was the Potters' home.

_**  
The streets you're walking on  
A thousand houses long  
Well, that's where I belong  
And you belong with me  
**_

Draco searched up and down until finally he found two women sitting on a porch swing, a red head and a brunette. Draco paused as he watched the two and listened to Hermione's words,

"Ginny, I don't think I'll survive with out him. He was my everything." Hermione cried out then placed her head in the soft part of her friend's neck.

"Honey, did you give him enough time to say it back?" Ginny questioned.

"I gave him _months_, he just never said it," Hermione said angrily.

Draco took a deep breath, fearing it would be the only time he'd get one, before approaching Ginny and his love.

_  
**Oh what good is it to live  
With nothing left to give  
Forget but not forgive  
Not loving all you see  
**_

Ginny looked up and saw Draco, her eyes widened in surprise before squinted into a glare, "Well how about now Hermione?" Ginny questioned and pulled Hermione out of her neck and turned to go back inside and give them their privacy.

Hermione stared at Draco, "My parents told you didn't they?" she asked, but before Draco could open his mouth she continued, "Well I don't care what you have to say, it won't change anything." She said then crossed her arms.

Draco looked at Hermione. Her hair was a mess, sticking up in places and still as bushy as ever. Her eyes were all puffy and she had red blotches all over her face, not to mention her nose was constantly letting the snot that she was trying so hard to keep in, out. She thought that she must look like a wreck, but to Draco she couldn't have looked any more beautiful.

_  
**Are the streets you're walking on  
A thousand houses long  
Well that's where I belong  
And you belong with me  
Not swallowed in the sea  
**_

"Well since my words won't change anything, I should say them anyway. Just so you'll know what I really feel. You know, so we can get them out of the way and put them aside," Draco said in a playful way, then got serious. "Hermione, when you left I looked around, and my house, our house, was empty, with out you it's empty. I found a night gown of yours and your scent was still there, and I realized I wanted to wake up to that scent every morning. Looking at the pond we had built, I began to see the thoughts you were seeing; little children running around it, feeding ducks and fish, and I wanted that thought to become reality,"  
He took a breath and watched Hermione shed a tear before continuing. "Hermione I want children with you, I want to grow old with you, I want to see you cooking in the kitchen with a big belly. I want to see you on days when you're sad and crying and tell you how beautiful you are,"  
There was silence before Draco pulled the box out of his pocket to reveal a simple diamond ring with a silver band, his mother's engagement ring. Hermione gasped out loud.  
"I want to marry you Hermione. And most off, I want to be able to tell you at anytime of the day, 'I love you Hermione' because it's true. Baby I love you."

_  
**You belong with me  
Not swallowed in the sea  
Yeah, you belong with me  
Not swallowed in the sea  
**_

Before Draco could go on any further, Hermione launched herself at Draco and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Draco laughed and kissed her long and hard, "So is this a yes?" Draco asked after the kiss was over.

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times _yes_," Hermione yelled, while looking up towards the sky and laughing.

"I love you Hermione," Draco whispered as he slipped the ring on her finger.

Hermione smiled and said, "It took you long enough."

* * *

_**The End

* * *

**_

A/n: Okay so this is my first one shot and the song is _'Swallowed in the Sea'_ by Cold Play. I thought it would be a good one shot. Well review and tell me what you think! Thank you for reading and a BIG thank you to anyone who reviews!


End file.
